Kakashis lttle happy story
by thatswedishgirl
Summary: Kakashi meets a girl called Tomomi, and the rest is hi story. I hate summaries, just read it! :p Lemons in later chapters.


The girl who was simply not impressed.

She opened the doors to the sun. It was a beautiful morning. Well, if you asked her anyways. It was late October, the air was clear, and the rain was falling ever so lightly against the dry leaves on the street outside. She needed to do some things before the guests started to wake up. Pity, she thought. Then again, silence was a luxury that she never seemed to be able to afford. Pity, she thought again before she left to start her daily rounds of the house. It really was a beautiful morning.

The white-haired man from the night before came down the stairs about half an hour later. It was still very early, only six thirty. Then again, he didn't seem like the kind of man to sleep in. She could tell those kind of things by now. She had learned a few things by working at the little motel all her life. She had always lived there with old Minaka, but she was dead now so she just took care of everything. And she was good at it, business was blooming. After building the bar the incomes had more than doubled. The place had started to become a spot to which people came to drown their sorrows or just be alone. She liked it that way. She never had been too fond of the kind of noisy bars with that terrible kind of music and loud drunks anyways. It simply was not her style.

The white haired man had really seemed to want to forget about something yesterday. She never saw one man drink so much before. But he didn't seem to want to talk about it, and she didn't ask about it. She wasn't a snoopy kind of person. Then again, she wasn't sure she really wanted to know. Some things she heard from the people who came to be left alone at her place told the most gruesome stories. Ninjas had to go through a lot in their work, and she wouldn't trade places with them on a bet. She liked her secure little world, and was very happy that they kept it safe for her. She didn't mind letting some of them sleep themselves of without charge at her little motel. She was just happy she could give them something in return for what they did for her country.

She started to dust the shelves behind her desk and gave a little sigh when she got to the picture of Minaka. She was gone now, and she had left everything to her, Tomomi, the girl she had come to look upon as a daughter. And how could she not have? She had found Tomomi on her doorstep in a basket a late summer's night, adopted her and... well the rest was history. Now she was here and Minaka wasn't. A slight sting flashed in Tomomis chest, but she just smiled at it. Minaka had a good life, and died when she was old. She didn't suffer either, just fell away in her sleep. Then Tomomi heard the bell ring outside, and bringing it back to her senses, she walked out to greet whoever was there. It was the white haired man, whom she thought had already left. But she just smiled as she greeted him in her usual manner.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you this beautiful morning?" Her voice was cheery yet soft and pleasant, Kakashi noted as his one visible eye travelled across her face.

"I think it just got more beautiful..." Then he smiled beneath his mask. She could see it. _He was flirting with her? _He just continued. "Did you catch the sky with your eyes? Though I clearly remember it not being that blue..." _What was he doing? It's far too early in the morning for this, I have chores to do..._ She kept her friendly smile.

"You know, I would like to stay and small-talk, but I am afraid that I don't really have the time, so is there anything I could do for you or was there anything else?" His eye kept roaming her face for a while before they met hers again.

"Well." He stated in a business-type of voice. "How much do I owe you for yesterday?" She looked at him, ever-smiling, and said:

"Oh, if you mean the room it was on the house, and you already paid for the sake yesterday."

"Oh." His eye seemed to be stuck on her lips. And though she'd never admit it, it didn't bother her the slightest."Well, that's really swell, thank you... why don't you let me take you out for breakfast to repay the favour?" An inner Tomomi started to giggle. He was asking her out? He didn't even know her name!

"Um, listen, whoever you are I... It's really not necessary, it's really an honour to be able to do something for you, I know you're a ninja and all, and I know you risk your life protecting our country so really... it's no big deal at all..." He just stared at her. _Nobody ever seemed to care about what they did... The rest of the civilians didn't seem to notice their existence... _

"You know, I never thought anybody cared..." His voice was quiet. She looked at him with soft eyes.

"Well, a lot of people just don't know better, you know." She threw him a sympathetic smile. "But really, I have to work now. Feel free to come back here any time. Good morning, mister."

"Um, I understand. And I just might stop by again soon, you never know, you know." He smiled a care-free smile. He turned to the door and opened it, but before he went out he turned around and aimed his eye directly at hers. "And the name is Kakashi, by the way. What's yours?" She felt the cool air come through the door.

"Tomomi... See you around, Kakashi-san." She smiled back at him, and he left. Then she took a deep breath and got started on her paperwork.

Kakashi sighed pleasantly as he walked towards the Hokages office that morning. Now _that_ was unusual. He usually didn't look forward to their meetings, he knew he would get scolded for 

giving in his paperwork too late, but he didn't really care right now. He felt as careless as a breeze. He had just met an incredible girl with incredible eyes and skis and lips and smile... what could he say... she seemed so... _Incredible_... So passionate without really meaning to... So beautiful without any make-up or complex hair-due or special clothes... And then, all of a sudden, the door was there, the big, not-so-scary-anymore door to the hokage-sama. He simply knocked on it and entered after hearing an irritated and lazy "Yes?" He gave a bright smile when he saw her. she looked terrible, but he couldn't help it. Right now, everything was beautiful.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama, beautiful morning, don't you think?" She just stared at him.

"Good morning to you to. Now please tell me who you are and what you have done to Kakashi?" She frowned as she received the papers from Kakashi.

"Well, I'm actually just a substitute, and I'm not sure where he is. I guess I could try to go and find him?" His thoughts were immediately drawn to the quiet little tavern at the end of the town.

"No, that will not be necessary, I think I just found him. But I had to go through a lot of bad humour to find him. So, what's your excuse this time? I'm so sick of always getting my rapports late from you." He shrugged.

"I got lost in a sea of happiness..." Actually, he had dropped his head in his sake-cup, but he didn't really like the way that sounded, and he knew she'd take it the wrong way and not understand him at all...

"Kakashi, I have to say I love your excuses. But you know, I really would appreciate getting the rapports done and IN on time, okay? I'm so very sick of this, even though I enjoy these morning encounters. They perk me up." She smiled dangerously. "Not one more time Kakashi, I'm warning you, it's not very professional." He smiled back at her.

"That would be all Kakashi, you are excused." And so Kakashi left. It was still only a quarter past seven. There was still time to ask Tomomi about that breakfast again. _Perhaps she would say yes this time? I mean, it had gone at least forty-five minutes since I asked last time... _And so, Kakashi started walking back towards The Ember, the offside-motel where he knew that she worked.

**Chapter two **__


End file.
